


Family Game Night

by TychoAzrephet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiological Incest, Ectobiology, Fingerfucking, Fontfest - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Papyrus (Undertale), Sub Sans (Undertale), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TychoAzrephet/pseuds/TychoAzrephet
Summary: The skelefam is having a nice evening of fun on the couch when Sans decides to get a little greedy, and receives an appropriate punishment for it...





	Family Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> What's up good people? This here is a fontfest story I've been working on for the past few months or so, I finished it about a week ago but as I was travelling to France I've only been able to upload it now. The story was inspired from a lot of sources, but primarily stemmed from a desire to see less...non-cony fics in this particular pairing. xD 
> 
> Not to cast aspersions on anybody or their taste in fiction, but for me personally I prefer a happier, less dark and more consenting skelefam. 
> 
> Extra special shout outs TOOOOO: 
> 
> [AngeliaDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark) for their incredible sugar daddy Gaster AU fic "An Unorthodox Offer" which was BIG IMPORTANT for igniting my interest in this skelefam dynamic. Go read it if you haven't, and if you have, read it again. 
> 
> [Solo](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami) for a nice little fontfest drabble they wrote awhile back that was g r e a t and I hope and pray for them to write more. 
> 
> [SpoopyGaster](https://twitter.com/imspoopylatte) of course, I would be remiss to not mention the ineffable Ms. SpoopyGaster and her unrivaled fontfest art that set a golden standard for sexy fun time action with the skelefam that has yet to be surpassed. 
> 
> [Dodger](https://twitter.com/RodentusRegalis) as proofreader and for the very helpful feedback, as always, a massive thank you to the king of the sewer himself. \|/
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for reading, and stay tuned because I now have lots of spare time, and LOTS of ideas for more sexy times with everyone's favorite skeleton family. 
> 
> -Tycho

“Mrmm...oooh, alright Sans, that’s enough. Let your- _ rrrmmph _ ! Heh, come now, let your brother have a turn.” Gaster said, exhaling slowly and heavily as Sans swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, the slick blue magic deftly lapping at his father’s dull purple length. Papyrus hovered at Sans’ shoulder, cheekbones flushed orange as he watched his brother work, fidgeting impatiently as he waited to taste Father for himself. 

“LISTEN TO DAD, SANS! YOU COULD STAND TO SHARE A LITTLE MORE FREQUENTLY!” he chided, halfheartedly pushing on Sans’ shoulder, unconsciously bringing his mouth closer to Gaster’s cock and licking his teeth eagerly. Sans’ eyes had been shut rapturously, but at his brothers complaining and Gaster gently pushing on his forehead, he opened his eyes with a groan and reluctantly pulled himself away. His mouth hung open in subdued panting, a short string of violet tinged saliva linked between his tongue and the tip of Gaster’s cock, looking up at his father imploring. 

“Aw come on pops, lemme finish ya. I can tell you’re close, ya aint as good at hiding it as you think.” Sans said, grinning and winking cheekily, chuckling as Gaster huffed and crossed his arms in mock offense. With his fathers cock freely available Papyrus excitedly moved to start sucking, but hesitated before laying his tongue against the purple ecto-flesh, glancing up at Gaster with the silent request for permission achingly obvious. 

Gaster looked down into his youngest’s wide, needy eye sockets and smiled, placing a hand on the back of Papyrus’ skull and nodding encouragingly. As Papyrus swiftly took the cock into his mouth, Gaster drew in a hissing breath through his teeth, the two skeletons moaning in unison as Papyrus started bobbing his head and suckling at his father’s pulsing magic. 

Now it was Sans’ turn to look on enviously, he had to admit Papyrus was taking Gaster pretty well, his little brother was really trying to stretch his magic with deepthroating. He was struggling a little though, unsurprising given their fathers impressive length and width, and Gaster kept a reassuring hand on top of Papyrus’ skull urging him to keep at it. Sans pulled himself up against his fathers chest, wrapping his arms around Gaster’s neck and flashing a lusty grin, his backside swaying too and fro suggestively. 

“adorable when he bites off more than he can  _ chew _ , ain’t it?” Sans asked teasingly, groaning as Gaster pulled him into a deep, rough kiss. Their tongues slithered and wrapped together, Gaster’s lithe and violet, Sans’ broad and blue, the eldest skeleton putting up a little mock resistance before allowing his father’s magic to ravage his mouth. Sans blushed bright blue as Gaster’s free hand traced down his spine to grip the seat of his shorts, strong dexterous fingers playing with his supple ecto-flesh beneath the fabric. Gaster chuckled lowly feeling his son shiver and squirm at the touch, he gave a firm squeeze to one cheek that had Sans mewling and rocking his hips, pushing even more needily into their dripping wet make out. 

Meanwhile Papyrus had obediently kept up his ministrations on Gaster’s cock, suckling at the head as lavender precum dripped steadily unto his tongue, the skeleton moaning and savoring its delicious taste. He had been focusing on the tip, twirling his tongue around the sensitive ecto-flesh while pumping the base with his fingers, but at Sans’ teasing remarks his brow furrowed in determination. Papyrus placed his hands on Gaster’s legs, gripping the femur’s beneath his pants, and adjusted himself to deepthroat his father’s full length. Taking a breath through his nose, Papyrus sank himself around Gaster’s thick cock, eye sockets shut tight and groaning as he felt his throat stretch to try and accommodate. 

Gaster broke his kiss with Sans and grunted heavily, legs trembling as pleasure radiated through him, glancing down at Papyrus in surprise. Sans looked on with equal measures of disbelief and arousal, he could see the vague purple shape of Gaster’s cock engulfed by his brother’s bright orange magic, the sight had magic rush down his spine straight into his pelvis. Papyrus’ smooth movements suddenly sputtered to a halt, as his father’s size became too much to bear, and his inexperienced throat gave out. The younger skeleton quickly pulled away, gasping and coughing for breath, a thick mixture of saliva and precum dripping off his jaw as he panted desperately. 

“HHHAAH....OOOH-AHH! I’M...AHEM, OH, I’M SORRY I COULDN’T...YOU WERE TOO BIG...” Papyrus wheezed, eyes downcast and apologetic, gaze still riveted on that slick mass of ecto-muscle. Gaster tutted sympathetically, shooting Sans a withering glare as the shorter skeleton suppressed a snicker, taking his youngest gently by the chin and tilting his skull up to give him a beaming smile. 

“Oh Papyrus don’t apologize, that felt wonderful, and you took me much further than last night. You’ll get the hang of it soon enough, darling, I’ve no doubt in my mind.” Gaster said proudly. Papyrus blushed, any chagrin he felt melting at Gaster’s praise. Sans cleared his throat for attention, Papyrus and Gaster both turning to look at him, wary at that signature devious grin plastered on his face. 

“Yeah Paps, you were doin’ pretty solid there, gotta admit it’s pretty hot hearing you gag on that mouthful though.” he said, chuckling as Papyrus flushed bright orange and Gaster rolled his eyelights, despite the faint purple glow to his own cheekbones. Sans slid down his father’s legs to retake his place at Papyrus’ side, eyelights riveted on Gaster’s throbbing cock, dragging his tongue over his teeth as he started to drool. “If ya still wanna get off lodged to the hilt in somebody's throat, dad, I’m available.” he said casually, opening his jaw wide and giving Gaster a view straight down his gullet, Gaster could feel pressure seething in his pelvis just at the sight. 

Papyrus whined in protest and made an attempt to nudge Sans out of the way, but his older brother wouldn’t budge, so he resorted to pouting and looking to Gaster pleadingly. “AWWW COME ON! THAT’S NOT FAIR! I WANTED TO DRINK YOUR...ERR! UHH I MEAN...I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO FINISH YOU, DADDY!” Papyrus complained, swatting Sans on the shoulder as his older brother wiggled his phantom eyebrows mockingly, leading Gaster to hide an amused smile behind his fingers. 

Gaster looked back and forth between Sans and Papyrus, caught up in indecision at seeing the burning need in both their eyes, loathe to deny one with both of them quite literally salivating. An imaginary lightbulb pinged into existence over his head at a sudden idea, eyelights twinkling luridly as he grinned down at his boys, tenderly cupping their cheekbones in each hand. The brothers nuzzled eagerly into the holes of his palms, both trying to look as deserving as possible, faces flush and sultry as they awaited father’s choice. 

“Alright Sans, you’ll get to finish me…” Gaster started, pausing to enjoy their reactions, Sans giggling in triumph while Papyrus engaged in a bemoaning pout. “However, you have to promise to share with your brother, Papyrus deserves a reward just as much as you.” he finished, snickering as Papyrus’ downtrodden expression turned beaming, while Sans’ grin shrank fractionally. Sans hesitated, but with Gaster and Papyrus staring him down expectantly, and his father’s cock glistening enticingly he folded in moments. 

“Okay...I promise, I’ll share. For right now though, move aside, Paps. Big bro’ll show ya how it’s  _ done _ .” He said smugly, chuckling as Papyrus harrumphed and made a rude gesture towards him, but complied and shuffled away to give Sans room. Sans wasted no time in wrapping both hands around the base of Gaster’s cock, giving the ecto flesh a squeeze that had magic coursing up the shaft. Gaster jolted in place and moaned, fingers clenching hard enough for his knuckles to pop, huffing out a breath that steamed in front of his face. Sans glanced up at Gaster, cheshire grin in full effect seeing his father blush deep violet, long fissures in his skull neatly accentuating those quivering eyelights. 

With a brief wink Sans took nearly all of Gaster’s cock into his mouth one swift gulp, eyes half lidded and a small groan of pleasure reverberating his throat at the electric taste, causing his father to desperately scrabble his fingers onto the back of Sans’ skull. Gaster let out a shuddering gasp, restraint shattering having been kept near the edge so long, grip tightening as he thrust deeper into his son’s throat. Sans gagged as Gaster wildly fucked his mouth, saliva mixed with precum dripping and splattering down his jaw, tears prickling at the corners of his eye sockets as he felt his magic stretched so aggressively. 

Papyrus watched the display with rapt focus, eye sockets wide as he drank in the lurid sight, it had a faint heat trickling over every bone and pooling in his pelvis. Gaster was hunched forward, Sans’ skull buried into his crotch, thrusting hard and fast. The muffled, choking groans emanating from Sans only spurred him on, teeth clenched and sweat dripping down his skull. Papyrus noticed Sans’ body trembling as it was wracked by fathers pounding, idly he imagined Gaster taking him with the same intensity, the thought had him flushing deeply as his magic ached in need. A faint, but evident glow caught his eye, there between Sans’ legs an unmistakable bulge had tented his shorts. He was loving this, Papyrus realized with a lewd grin, his older brother did always seem to prefer things on the rough side. 

Without warning Gaster buried himself to the hilt hard enough for Sans’ spine to rattle, eyes flaring bright purple as he let out a reverberating growl, the sound sending shivers of arousal through his sons. His hips jerked as he came, bucking up into Sans’s face, the eldest skeleton’s mouth flooded with a torrent of hot magic. It flowed, gushed and split down Sans’ throat and over his teeth, thoroughly staining his tongue as it seeped around the base of Gaster’s cock. Gaster collapsed back onto the couch, panting and trembling slightly, sockets half lidded and eyelights hazy in his afterglow. Slowly, shakily Sans pulled himself off of his father’s cock, the stiffened magic wresting free of his throat with an audibly wet gasp. Sans rocked back onto his haunches, still lightheaded and reeling from the intense skullfucking, soft pliable cheekbones visibly swollen with thick purple cum trickling down his chin. 

The three skeletons languished in the aftermath, Sans and Gaster still regaining their wits, while Papyrus was practically hopping in place with desire to share in their father’s release. Gaster was the first to have his faculties return, exhaling heavily as little aftershocks of pleasure still shook his hips, he looked down at Sans with a crooked smile seeing his son in such a dazed state. “Whew...oohh  _ wow _ , I must begrudgingly admit you weren’t overhyping your abilities, Sans. I think you’ve savoured that treat quite long enough though, Papyrus has been waiting so very patiently.” Gaster said, Papyrus nodded eagerly, bright orange ecto-tongue darting over his teeth. 

Sans shook off his stupor, the wonderful taste in his mouth eliciting a deep groan of pleasure, glancing back and forth between his father’s leering grin and Papyrus’ desperately wide eye sockets. In that split moment, Sans could almost feel a karmic retribution agitating the air at what he wanted to do, but he couldn’t help himself. He locked eyes with Gaster, before he tilted his skull back and swallowed with a resounding gulp, feeling a splendid satisfaction as the magic settled into the pit of his nonexistent stomach. He followed that up with an exaggerated “Ahhhhhh…”, chuckling as Papyrus let out a small wail of discontentment. 

“SAAAAANS! YOU...YOU...YOU  _ JERK _ ! YOU PROMISED!” Papyrus whined, slumping against the couch and pouting. He turned his baleful gaze away from Sans towards Gaster, intent on pitching a fit suitable for a younger sibling having something stolen from them. He hesitated seeing Gaster’s face however, it had turned flat, stoic and those purple eyelights had shrunk considerably. Suspended in the blackness of his eye sockets like distant nebulas, the intensity was palpable, and Papyrus felt intimidated despite them not even being focused on him. 

“Papyrus, be a dear and fetch a bowl of ice and a cold pack from the freezer, would you?” Gaster asked, his voice perfectly dispassionate and neutral, an innocuous enough request that left both brothers perplexed and wary. Nevertheless Papyrus nodded and stood, anxiously making his way around the coffee table, never taking his eyes off of Gaster and Sans. His brother’s features were a mask of suspicion, staring at their father with an obvious unspoken question hanging between them, Gaster stared back with a positively frigid energy in his sockets. When Papyrus stood in the doorway of the kitchen, Sans finally broke the silence and the tension with a thoroughly forced laugh. 

“Okay, okay, I know that was rather rude of me but what are you- _ hey _ !! Dad??!!” Sans started, before Gaster grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, effortlessly yanking him to his feet and pulling him onto the couch. Papyrus watched, somewhat startled by the sudden aggression himself, as Gaster pinned Sans belly down over his lap. He ducked into the kitchen, soul pulsing with newfound excitement at the situation, quickly setting to gathering what his father had requested. 

“Rrrphh! Hhh! Gaster, what the hell-OWW!” Papyrus fumbled in his task of piling ice in a bowl at hearing Sans yell out in shock, the outcry had been preceded by a loud and resounding smack. 

“ _ Quiet _ .” came their father’s terse reply, the tone giving Papyrus flutters in his ribcage. He knew in that instant what Gaster had in mind, and he practically ripped the cold pack out of the freezer before racing to the kitchen doorway. 

Sans struggled and writhed, not trying with nearly the intensity required to break his father’s iron grip, the cheeks of his face and of his behind burning. He drew another breath to protest further, when another, harder smack had his words morphed into a pathetic moan. Suddenly, he felt Gaster’s fingers gripping beneath his jaw, his skull lifted up and Gaster’s mouth pressed against his absent ear. 

“Your safeword is centripetal. Say it.” he heard his father’s stern, but soft voice order him, Sans stopped his wriggling and breathed a shaky sigh of relief. 

“M-my...safeword is centripetal.” he mumbled shakily, blushing as Gaster licked along his jawline, whimpering at a third but gentler smack to his rear end. Gaster nodded in satisfaction, releasing his grip on Sans’ wrists knowing he’d stay put, glancing over to see Papyrus staring at them utterly amorous. He grinned and motioned Papyrus over, his youngest rapidly making his way to the couch, gingerly setting down the bowl of ice on the table. 

“Thank you Papyrus, such a good boy you are.” Gaster said, loving the shivers he could see race up his sons spine at the words, reaching up to pull Papyrus into a deep kiss. Papyrus groaned as Gaster’s tongue slipped over his teeth and lapped at the roof of his mouth, barely having time to reciprocate before his father broke the kiss, mouth moving to the side of his skull as he whispered Sans’ safeword to him. Papyrus grinned and nodded, overjoyed to be included in the game he intended for Sans, moreso excited to see his brother receive some much deserved comeuppance. 

“Now, strip and get comfortable on the couch in front of Sans.” He continued, leaning back into the couch and staring at Papyrus expectantly, placing a firm hand over Sans’ skull to stop him from turning to watch. 

“Aww come on!” Sans complained, wiggling slightly in protest, stilling instantly with a yelp as Gaster spanked him hard. 

“I thought I told you to be quiet,  _ Sans _ .” Gaster warned, smirking at hearing Sans already panting slightly, they’d barely started and he was already getting worked up. He turned his attention back to Papyrus, who had dutifully taken off his gloves and removed his shirt, Gaster let out a small purr as he shamelessly admired his sons gorgeously full and gleaming ribcage. Papyrus’ cheekbones were seemingly in ever deepening blush, he couldn’t help the heavy neediness to his breaths as Gaster ogled him with such open want. Papyrus carefully unwound his scarf, tugged off his boots, before finally pulling down his shorts with a nervous shiver. 

“IS...I-IS THIS...PART OF SANS’ PUNISHMENT?” Papyrus asked shakily, feeling wonderfully vulnerable being fully naked, glancing away and fidgeting with his fingers. Gaster growled low in his throat seeing Papyrus’ dripping twat exposed and ready, his magic hardening in seconds, poking underneath Sans’ shirt causing the shorter skeleton to groan as it grazed his spine. 

“Yes and no, the  _ punishment _ will be Sans being unable to sit properly for a few days.” Gaster responded, reinforcing his intent with a few firm strikes to Sans’ rear, his eldest gasping and mewling as he tried and failed to suppress his noises. “As for eating you out, I doubt that would suitably chastise him, it’s more for your benefit. After I’m finished with your churlish brother, I want you nice and prepared for when I fuck you  _ senseless _ .” Gaster continued, the domineering tone ringing in Papyrus’ head and making him shudder, he had to suppress the urge to toss Sans to the floor and start riding father right then and there. Instead he practically jumped onto the couch to join them, adjusting a few pillows to support his back, before spreading his legs and casting a pointed grin down at Sans. 

“WELL? YOU HEARD DADDY, SANS. DON’T GET YOURSELF INTO MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE.” he taunted smugly, propping his hands up behind his skull, trembling slightly as Gaster reached out to affectionately stroke his femur. Sans raised his skull, eyelights focusing immediately on Papyrus’ fluorescently bright entrance, summoning his tongue as his mouth watered hungrily. Still, he hesitated, having already resigned himself to a world of hurt he figured why stop digging this hole now? 

“I thought that’s what the ice was for, bro, helping me out with all this  _ hot water _ I’m in.” he replied, holding Papyrus’ nonplussed glare with a chuckle, feeling a trickle of sweat as his brother locked eyes with Gaster and gave a deliberate nod. 

Simultaneously he felt his shorts yanked down his legs, and an impact to his rear so hard it drove him forward a few inches, every bone in his body rattling. Sans’ shout of pain was immediately muffled as Gaster’s hand clamped onto the back of his skull, forcefully shoving his mouth against Papyrus’ pussy, instinctually lapping at those delicious orange folds as a follow up smack stung so badly it left his vision buzzing. 

“Such a smart mouth, it’s put to much better use like this, wouldn’t you agree Papyrus?” Gaster asked, squeezing and massaging Sans’ ecto-flesh, enjoying the way the magic bunched and squished under his fingers as he played with his cheeks. Papyrus inhaled sharply as Sans’ tongue slipped into him, letting it out as a shuddering sigh and relaxing into the couch, biting back a moan as his brother feverously licked at his most sensitive points. 

“OOO-OHH! AHH...HAAA, Y-YES DADDY! SANS IS QUITE TALENTED WITH HIS TONGUE-MMMPH! WHEN HE’S NOT MAKING HHHH...H-HIS INSUFFERABLE JOKES.” Papyrus replied, arching his spine slightly and shutting his eye sockets tight, unable to hold back groans as Sans’ tongue swirled around his throbbing clit. 

Sans was moaning loudly around his mouthful as Gaster continued toying with his behind, his father quickly set into a sadistic little pattern of gentle caresses that had Sans humming with pleasure, before a series of ferocious blows left him whimpering and trembling all over. He could barely focus on pleasuring his brother, the pain radiating from his rear end was scrambling his mind, he just set his tongue on autopilot as he tried to anticipate and brace for Gaster’s next strike. Papyrus didn’t seem to mind if his panting sighs were any indication, hands wandering down his body, errantly stroking his ribs and rocking his hips slightly to meet Sans’ fevered licks. 

“Hmmm, my what an interesting shade of blue your cheeks turn after only a little stress, Sans.” Gaster mused aloud, holding Sans steady with one arm as he gave him a solid few seconds worth of spanking, pausing only when he heard a choked sob from Sans’ throat. That crooked smile stretched wider feeling Sans shaking visibly in his lap, the delightful noises of mixed pain and pleasure had his cock pulsing all the harder, now was the perfect time to introduce a little escalation. 

“Although...I can’t help but feel you’re still enjoying yourself just a  _ tad _ bit too much. I can feel that  _ precious _ little boner of yours digging into my leg. Just loving having your daddy discipline you, isn’t that right?” he continued smarmily, driving home another smack to punctuate his point, smirking as Sans’ entire face flushed blue at having his kink outed so undeniably. Papyrus giggled and caught Gaster’s eyes, the older scientist surprised to see a glimmer of malice in those pretty eye sockets, it was an unexpected but wholly arousing look for him. 

“HE’S BEEN EATING ME OUT SOOOO WELL, I DON’T THINK HE’S TOO BOTHERED BY YOUR HANDS, DADDY. MAYBE YOU SHOULD SWITCH TO YOUR BELT?” he posed the question innocuously, but his tone betrayed he and Gaster’s shared sadistic streak, grinning nefariously as Sans stuttered in his rhythm and lifted his skull up with a gasp. His tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth in pants, cheekbones flushed solid azure, and his eyelights tiny dots of fear was a simply adorable look. 

“W-wait wait wait! No I-...I swear I’m not...I’m not getting off on t-this! Please, Gaster, Paps, I’m sorry-” that was as far as he made it before Papyrus pressed his skull back down with a humph, keeping it held there with minimal effort, sighing happily as Sans obediently returned to lapping at his cunt. He gave Gaster another nod, suppressing a snicker at their father’s slight blush and openly impressed expression. Gaster slowly, carefully reached underneath Sans, grabbing hold of his belt buckle and pulling it free. He folded the shiny black leather in two, deliberately snapping the two strips together with a loud crack, chuckling deep in his chest at hearing Sans whimper anxiously. 

“Oh I’ve no doubt in my mind you’re sorry, Sans, but that regret is about to magnify exponentially.” Gaster said, voice warped with an edge of menace, raising his arm and landing the belt squarely on Sans’ ass in a terribly swift motion. Sans’ entire body jerked as a keening sob was torn from his throat, bright blue tears welling in his eye sockets, he gripped Papyrus’ femurs so tightly his knuckles audibly creaked. 

They took a moment, the three of them to pause and gauge the situation, Gaster and Papyrus tilting their skulls and keeping their hearing primed. Sans was trembling, breath heaving in his ribcage, his broken moans of blended ecstasy and agony the only sounds in the room. His brother and father waited those few seconds, giving him the time he needed to recover, the perfect opportunity to use his safeword if he was going to. Instead, Sans shut his eye sockets and lowered his skull, before raising his backside and swaying it ever so slightly. 

“Mmm...m-more. Please more...daddy.” Sans whispered, burying his tongue deep into Papyrus, needily gulping down the flow of juices trickling into his mouth. Papyrus’ spine went rigid as he sucked in a hissing breath through his teeth, stroking the back of Sans’ skull encouragingly, strident groans pouring from his throat at the revamped stimulation. Gaster wasted no time in building up a brutal pace for Sans, the sound of leather against magic cracking out at rapid intervals, each strike had another simpering cry from Sans progressively rising in pitch. 

“I suppose I can drop the pretense of this being strictly a punishment.” Gaster said, reaching underneath Sans’ spine to stroke himself, magic pulsing through his cock at hearing the equally wonderful sounds coming from both his sons. 

Before long the trio were each squirming in impending release, Sans alternating between slathering his tongue against Papyrus’ innermost regions and sobbing incoherently as the belt landed again and again. Papyrus was practically trashing atop his pillows, hips grinding roughly against Sans’ face, each flick of his brothers tongue had him shrieking louder. 

“ _ AHHH _ ! AHH F-FFFUCK! OHHH...G-GOD!! SANS, SANS IT FEELS SO  _ GOOD _ ! I’M SO CLOOOSE! YES, YES BROTHER  _ YEEESSS _ !! SAAANS!!!” Papyrus sat bolt upright and threw his head back, legs wrapping around Sans’ skull as he came, screaming out his blinding ecstasy as a torrent of fluid squirted from his twitching pussy. Sans drank down as much as he could, but he was hopelessly overwhelmed, the excess of magic pouring down and staining the couch underneath them. 

Gaster watched on in amorous adoration, grunting and huffing out breaths as he stroked himself faster, fingers slickly gliding over his shaft and magic aching as he listened to Papyrus howl in pleasure. With a start, he realized he’d kept up his merciless spanking of Sans all the while, the speed and force of his strikes increasing with the more turned on he’d become. He stilled himself with a massive amount of willpower, laying the belt on Sans’ legs, groaning as he reluctantly released the grip on his cock. 

Papyrus collapsed back onto the couch, bones rattling loudly at the tremors of aftershock hitting him, face serene in an orange haze of pure post orgasm bliss. Sans couldn’t have been further away from that euphoria, every breath a ragged and pained sob, overstimulated cries that only increased in volume when Gaster stopped and left him wanting. His magic was absolutely seething, both his brutalized rear, and his terribly stiff cock dripping steadily in denied release. 

“Please...please...it hhh...oh god, it hurts...I c-cant...aaahh! I can’t...take it! please...let me cum…” Sans whimpered, his voice strained and subdued, pitifully trying to grind himself against Gaster’s leg to achieve any kind of relief. Gaster held him still, face flushed violet as he listened to Sans’ desperate pleas, mulling over the request as he glanced over at Papyrus. 

“Hmm...I don’t know...I’m not fully convinced you’re truly sorry for breaking your promise. Papyrus? I’ll leave the matter up to you.” he said, smirking as his youngest slowly shook off his afterglow, propping himself shakily on his elbows as he looked down to appraise Sans. His older brother was a sight, face stained a fascinating contrast of blue tear streaks down his cheekbones, while his teeth and jaw were absolutely coated in the neon orange of Papyrus’ cum. Sans held Papyrus’ gaze imploringly, sockets wide and eyelights quivering in desperation. 

“I  _ am _ sorry! I’m so fucking sorry, I swear to god I’ll never...never pull anything like that again! Please,  _ please  _ Papyrus, I need it so much! Please forgive me, Papy…” Sans babbled, clutching Papyrus' femurs and begging, any semblance of aloofness long gone as he threw himself unto his brothers mercy. 

Papyrus’ stare softened and he grinned sympathetically, carefully reaching down to caress Sans’ cheek, chuckling as Sans hungrily nuzzled into the contact. “OH SANS...YOU KNOW I COULD NEVER  _ REALLY _ STAY MAD AT YOU, BIG BROTHER. I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY. DADDY, I THINK YOU SHOULD LET HIM GET OFF.” Papyrus said, positive he could see Sans shudder in relief, that ominous glimmer of Gaster’s eyelight faded but didn’t quite vanish completely. 

“Alright darling, if you think his contrition is genuine, I’ll honor that. Poor thing, suffering so close to the edge for so long...let me help, Sans.” Gaster purred, reaching underneath Sans’ pelvis to stroke a finger teasingly across his cock, causing Sans to jerk his hips and gasp shallowly. When Gaster dragged his fingers up and along his bruised cheeks, Sans keened low in his throat, writhing and thrashing weakly in impatience. 

All that came to an abrupt halt when Gaster’s fingers brushed against his back entrance, freezing stock still and not daring to even breathe, worried that any errant movement would lead to Gaster taunting him further. Gaster paused with his fingertips just barely pressing against Sans’ tight hole, grinning as Sans started to shiver despite his best efforts to suppress it. Just as Sans drew a breath to demand his father stop tormenting him, Gaster slid two fingers right down to the knuckles inside him, Sans’ eyelights vanishing as he let out a shocked squeal. 

Gaster finally relented in his tauntingly slow pace as he started fingering Sans’ rapidly, slender fingertips driving against his innermost pleasure point, muscles clenching tightly around bone with each pump. Sans twisted his torso and kicked his feet, unable to handle the contrast of still lingering pain from his backside, combined with the ecstasy of Gaster’s fingers driving into his ass. He buried his face into the couch cushion, not even registering Papyrus’ puddle of cum as it was smeared across his teeth, biting into the soaked fabric to muffle his undignified squeaks. With how close Gaster had been pushing him with the spankings, it took barely any time at all before Sans hips were shaking in impending orgasm, cock steadily dripping precum as it was rocked back and forth. 

The breaking point was reached as Gaster slipped in a third finger, Sans’ body jolting as he threw his skull back, wailing and howling as he finally came. Gaster kept up his pumping as Sans convulsed in his lap, pressing hard against his internal G spot, his cock twitching and spattering Gaster’s legs with heavy streaks of cum. Sans collapsed once the ecstasy passed, utterly drained of energy, magic racing over his bones and leaving every inch of his body intensely sensitive. He rolled his skull from side to side, panting high pitched and strained, mumbling a few nonsense words before he scraped together enough sense to speak. 

“Oooooooh...ohhhh my fucking... _ god _ , thank you. Th...t-thank you, thank you, thank youuuu…” he repeated fervently, unsure exactly who he was addressing. Whether Papyrus for his forgiveness, Gaster for the incredible fingering, or perhaps genuine gratitude to some divinity. Regardless, Gaster carefully extracted his fingers, not too subtly humming as he quickly licked off the magical residue. 

“You’re welcome, Sans, but don’t think I’m finished with you  _ just _ yet…” Gaster said, words pointed and carrying just a hint of threat, enough to make Sans shiver in his helpless state. He felt Gaster’s fingers grip tightly underneath his jaw, wrenching him upright onto his haunches, whimpering as his ecto-flesh brushed against his legs. Gaster’s face was inches from his own, that petrifying stare causing Sans’ safeword to ping in the back of his mind, he knew any further punishment would leave him completely broken. 

His skull was manipulated to stare down at Gaster’s crotch, surprised to see the sheer amount of cum he’d left splattered all over his father’s pants, chin yanked up again to meet Gaster’s withering gaze. “Now, how could this be a proper punishment if I didn’t make you clean up your  _ mess _ ?” Gaster asked, chuckling at Sans’ exhausted, puzzled expression disappearing as his eye sockets widened in realization. His face turned bright blue, eyelights glancing away in embarrassment, zipping back to focus with urgency when Gaster’s mouth suddenly pressed against the side of his skull. “Lick it up.  _ All _ of it, or that sorry little ass of yours will be getting a wooden paddle next.” he growled, the authoritative, domineering tone had Sans’ soul squirming in perplexing fear and arousal. 

“...yes sir.” he muttered softly, voice a drained whisper of submission, stiffly folding himself down to hover his mouth over the nearest clump of vibrant blue. He hesitated, unable to resist glancing up at Papyrus, who was watching him with a resplendently satisfied grin plastered over his face. His younger brother was visibly holding in giggles of amusement, this was going to be simply too rich to watch, and Sans knew it. 

Sans shut his eye sockets, trying not to think about it as he haltingly parted his jaw, sliding out his tongue and slowly lapping up his own cum. The taste wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest, a singing electric flavor wholly dissimilar to Papyrus or Gaster, still Sans had to steel himself before swallowing it down. 

He could feel his father and brother’s stares boring holes through him, picturing in his mind’s eye their thoroughly entertained, leering faces watching him squirm. With a start, Sans realized three things, one revelation after another that had his cheekbones burning intensely. One, this was completely, utterly humiliating. Two, he was...enjoying that fact, enjoying how it made him feel. Three, his cum tasted delicious...and he wanted more. 

Shedding his trepidation, Sans eagerly and earnestly cleaned the mess off of Gaster’s pants, dragging his tongue over the soft black fabric as his own cum pooled in his mouth. He didn’t bother hiding the little groans of pleasure when he swallowed, shivering as Gaster’s fingers stroked down his spine, while Papyrus’ muffled snorts of laughter had him blushing in embarrassment. 

As Sans lapped up the last streak of cum, his mouth was hovering close to Gaster’s cock, he couldn’t ignore the irony of this position. The thought of what Gaster, hell what Papyrus would do to him if he moved out of turn again made him shudder, instead he took a breath and decided to quit while he was ahead. Haltingly, he raised himself back up to be resting uncomfortably on his knees, anxious for whatever Gaster had in mind next. 

Gaster took Sans by the chin, grinning as his eldest bit back a small whimper, leaning close and kissing him gently on the teeth. “That’s a good boy. Now, did you learn your lesson?” he asked, voice losing it’s domineering edge, replaced by a soft and teasing tone. He gave Sans a subtle wink, letting him know the game was finished, and Sans immediately crumpled into and began nuzzling his chest. 

“Heh...yeah...yeah I did.” he mumbled, moaning as Gaster’s arms wrapped around him and squeezed, a few more affectionate kisses placed atop his skull. 

“Turn around and make yourself comfortable, I’ll get something to help with the soreness.” Gaster said gently, releasing Sans and leaning forward to lift the ice pack from the bowl, waiting patiently for Sans to settle himself. Sans spun himself slowly and stiffly, gathering a couple pillows in his arms before slumping forward, groaning loud and gratefully as Gaster placed the ice pack over his cheeks. He laid there, totally physically drained, mewling softly in his throat at the wonderfully cool relief seeping into his ecto-flesh. 

“Ooooh man...god that...I needed that. Mmmph...thanks,  _ daddy _ .” Sans sighed happily, a bit of his precocious energy returning as he threw a teasing grin at Gaster over his shoulder, blushing a bit and moaning when Gaster planted a brief smooch on his backside. 

“Don’t mention it,  _ sweetie _ .” Gaster replied, leaving Sans to his recovery as he turned his attention to the opposite end of the couch, the sight greeting him had that seething ache return to his pelvis all over again. Papyrus was still splayed out, flaunting every inch of his body, normally gleaming bones shinier under a veneer of sweat. He was tracing both hands down his femurs towards his dripping sex, eye sockets half lidded and expression sultry, doing everything in his power to appear irresistibly inviting. 

“READY AND WAITING TO BE FUCKED SENSELESS, DADDY.” Papyrus said, putting a little extra flirting lilt to his cadence, knowing full well it’d drive Gaster wild. Despite this, he couldn’t help the surprised squeak at Gaster grabbing him firmly by the legs, yanking him off the pillows and onto his back. 

Instantly his father was on top of him, their teeth pressed together and that long tongue slathering against his own, deft fingers roaming over his form and pressing wonderfully into those pressure points. Papyrus shivered and melded himself into Gaster’s embrace, hungrily and needily kissing back, legs wrapping around his father’s hips and arms firmly around his chest. 

“Mmmh...hah...oh, Papyrus. Always waiting your turn so patiently...time for your reward,  _ princess _ .” Gaster purred, reaching down to wrap his fingers around the base of Papyrus’ spine, lifting his lower half up and pressing his cock against his entrance. Papyrus whined, feeling his whole body flush at hearing his favorite pet name, gripping Gaster’s shoulders tightly and grinding his pussy eagerly onto the head of Gaster’s cock. 

“NYYEHH! OH YES, YES PLEASE DADDY! GIVE IT TO ME!” Papyrus begged, crying out in pleasure as Gaster rammed himself to the hilt in one thrust, vision blurring and bones trembling at having his magic stretched out so much so quickly. He buried his face into the crook of Gaster’s neck, trying futility to muffle his groans and gasps as Gaster started laying into him, slick orange fluid dripping down between them as their hips crashed together. 

Gaster was panting, rough and guttural, he’d already been thoroughly wound up from working over Sans. Feeling Papyrus’ walls fluttering around him, it took a concentrated effort to not get off right then, sweat dripping down his skull as he fucked Papyrus into the couch. His youngest was clinging to him for dear life, those wonderful shrieks of pleasure following after every thrust, his leaking soul mimicking the steady seep of arousal between his legs. Papyrus’ breaths had turned to shrill gasps, tongue trailing out of his mouth, ecstasy surging through him as Gaster’s cock drove hard and fast into his pussy. 

“Fuck... _ grrhhh _ ...oh god, Papyrus! You’re st- _ hhaah _ ! Shit... _ shit _ , you’re still so tight...nnmph, squeezing me so...s-so hard! You love this, don’t you,  _ princess _ ? Need daddy to fill your little pussy,  _ hmm _ ?” Gaster asked huskily, huffing his dirty talk against the side of Papyrus’ skull, groaning through gritted teeth as his son squeezed like a vice around him. Papyrus felt his cheekbones burn unbearably, he couldn’t handle Gaster teasing him in this state, frantically licking at his father’s exposed clavicle and vertebrae. He reached trembling hands down to grip Gaster’s hips, kneading his fingers in to coax harder thrusts, crying out in ecstasy as Gaster’s cock slammed into his most sensitive depths. 

“AAHHHNN!! OOHH- _ HHNN _ ! FUCK!!! FUUUCK FUCK _ FUCK _ ! OH GOD...OH G-GOD YES!! I LOVE IT DADDYYYY! I LOVE YOUR HHH...HARD COCK! I NEED IT, I NEED MOOOORE! FUCK ME- _ AAAAHH _ ! FUCK ME HARDER! PLEEEASE!!” Papyrus begged, voice so desperate and heavy with want it almost broke, eye sockets widening with a screech as Gaster seized hold of his vulnerable ribcage. Those slender fingers gripping tight around his ribs and sternum, Papyrus could barely register the sensation before Gaster rammed into him hard enough to rattle his every bone. 

Papyrus’ gasping cries turned to piercing wails as Gaster fucked him brutally, within seconds he was totally overwhelmed by the blinding pleasure, going slack against his father’s body and whimpering helplessly at the strength of every pump. He could only lay there, a shivering fucktoy in Gaster’s hands, openly reveling in every second his pussy was being used. Gaster was growling in his throat, bestial urges surging through him as he abandoned any sense of restraint, magic sparking furiously as he pounded his youngest at full force. His fingers twitched and brushed over the surface of Papyrus’ soul, bone trailing through the white hot arousal like molten wax, eliciting sobs from Papyrus and a snarl of pleasure from Gaster. 

“God...fuck...you two sound so hot right now.” Sans mumbled, entirely to himself as his brother and father assuredly weren't hearing him, shifting his position slightly to glance over his shoulder. The movement made him wince, but it was more than worth it to catch a glimpse of Papyrus and Gaster’s rutting, flushing blue and enviously yearning to swap positions with his brother. 

Gaster lifted Papyrus up from his lying position with a grunt, pulling him close to his chest, one hand gripping the base of his neck and the other wrapped around his tailbone. Leaning back to rest on his knees, Gaster was able to piston himself upwards into Papyrus, slamming him downwards onto his hips to match his pounding. Papyrus was lightheaded, panting shrill and rapid, magic surging through his trembling body as Gaster railed him faster and faster. He wanted to cry out for more, to beg for Gaster to pump him full of cum, but the wracking thrusts left him too overloaded. Paralyzed in pleasure, all he could do was clutch weakly at Gaster’s shirt, tears trailing down his cheekbones as little keening sobs poured from his mouth. 

It felt almost painfully incredible, having his father’s cock ruining his tight entrance, brutal and fantastically slick as precum soaked readily into his magic. Papyrus was on the verge of passing out after a particularly aggressive thrust had him seeing stars, eye sockets widening as he felt Gaster’s fingers brush over the holes of his sacrum, his father’s voice echoing dully in his mind as Gaster huffed against the side of his skull. 

“Rrrrnn...hhhh...fucking cum for me you little slut. Squirt all over your daddies cock.” Gaster growled, roughly forcing his fingertips into the holes of Papyrus’ sacrum, reaching his other hand down to squeeze his throbbing clit. The scream Papyrus let out was nothing short of gorgeous, flailing like a live wire in his grasp as his orgasm broke, soul spattering magic over his ribs and a stream of fluid seeping around Gaster’s buried cock. Papyrus twitched and shuddered, electroshock bliss bursting inside his skull as his body convulsed, hardly able to breathe as waves of pleasure rolled over and left him shrieking. 

Gaster’s rhythm stuttered to a halt as ecto walls squeezed tight around him, snarling as his own climax hit, sinking himself to the hilt as he flooded Papyrus’ pussy. Bucking his pelvis upwards as his cock throbbed and twitched inside Papyrus, their hips grinding together, a torrent of violet cum mixing with vibrant orange as Gaster stained and filled his son’s depths. Gaster felt his joints lock and magic race up his spine, sparking and defusing over his bones, shuddering from pleasure and groaning loudly. 

Within moments their orgasms burnt out, leading Gaster and Papyrus to collapse unto the couch, brushing against Sans’ legs causing him to flinch slightly. They clung to each other, breathing in ragged gasps, left staggeringly sensitive and moaning at even the tiniest of movements. Gaster’s eyelights were blurred and fuzzy at the edges, staring unfocused at the ceiling as he absently traced his hands down Papyrus’ spine, the younger skeleton shivering and rolling his skull idly over Gaster’s chest. He still couldn’t muster the sense of mind to speak, instead only able to mewl and whimper at Gaster’s touch, fighting just to stay conscious as his overwrought body cried out for rest. 

“Ooooh...hhhuh...oh my darling boy. My precious Papyrus…” Gaster whispered tenderly, smooching Papyrus’ cheekbone gently, an exhausted smile creeping over his face when his youngest simply groaned in response. Sans chuckled and raised himself up slightly on his elbows, casting a glance over his shoulder and whistling at the sight, his father and brother entangled and thoroughly soaked. 

“Guess ya weren’t exaggeratin’ bout fuckin’ him senseless.” he quipped, snickering as Gaster sighed while clearly holding back a chuckle of his own. Just as Gaster drew a breath to respond in an appropriately sardonic manner, Papyrus silently extended a hand and smacked it down atop the ice pack, causing Sans to yelp and nearly fall off the couch as he jumped in pain. Papyrus raised his head, face tear stained with sweat still dripping off his skull, eye sockets barely open as he glared at his older brother. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, SANS.” he mumbled, voice a strained and humorless whisper, skull plonking back down unto Gaster’s chest as he slipped into unconsciousness. Gaster wheezed a hearty laugh at Sans’ expense, carefully wrapping his arms around Papyrus’ ribcage, hugging his youngest close and kissing lovingly along his collarbone. 

“That’s my boy.” 


End file.
